Take my breath away
by Kyoshiro-Crimson-King
Summary: Bridge is hurting from Sky not trusting him and comes up with an idea of how the blue ranger can prove his trust. Sky/Bridge, Breath play


Titlte: Take my breath away

Pairing:Sky/Bridge

Disclaimer: I dont own PWSPD

Warning: Breath play

Takes place at the end of A-bridge

Note: I got the idea for this fic from aussievamp at Livejournal

Bridge stormed into his and Sky's room Anger blazing in his eyes as he glared at his boyfriend laying on his bed reading the SPD handbook. " What the fuck was leaving me about! " Bridge demanded angrily.

He was refuring to his friends all exiting when he was trying to explain to them how he caught Hydrax.

Sky put his book down and stood up " Bridge Im sorry, I would have stayed but Syd and Z dragged me off ".

Bridge just stared at the blue ranger in utter disbelief " How the fuck did they manage to do something like that? Just admit that you didnt want to hear it. And if so why did you guy's ask me in the first place!? ".

Sky looked down at the floor, but Bridge continued on " It wasnt enough that I had to do it all by myself. You guys certainly didnt try to kill each other to go with me. What you guys don't trust me is that it!! " Bridge demanded his voice getting louder making Sky feel worse.

" THATS IT ISNT IT? YOU DON'T TRUST THE RAMBLING FREAK OF A GREEN RANGER ".

Sky couldnt take it anymore, he surged forward wrapping his arm around Bridges waist and ignoring his struggling placed a fierey kiss on his lips forcing his tongue into his angry lovers mouth. Bridge tried to get away but Skys hot tongue felt to good and he melted into Sky's embrace. Breathing was quickly becoming an issue so Sky broke and rested his head on Bridges shoulder.

" Enough don't say those words anymore. Im sorry Bridge I should have stayed and not left you. Im sorry really I am ".

Bridge sighed his anger vanishing under the crushing weight of Sky's sincerity. Suddenly Sky's morpher started beeping

" Go for Sky " said the blue ranger whipping out his morpher with ease " Okay I'll be there in a sec ".

Putting his morpher away he kissed Bridge on the cheek " Cruger wants to talk to me about something. I won't be long ".

Giving his lover a hopeful smile which Bridge returned. He departed the room.

Bridge watched the door for a while, The hurt feeling was still there. He didnt care that Jack, Syd, and Z had left, but that Sky had, that Sky held doubht in him. Lovers were supposed to trust each other with there lives right?

and with that Bridge hatched a scheme to see how much Sky really trusted him.

--

The meeting with Cruger had taken up twenty-minutes and now he was rushing back to his room. He stopped at the door and took a deep breath then entered. Bridge was sitting on his bed completely and utterly naked. Sky immediately felt all the blood in his body rush to his cock.

Bridge smiled his wickedly sinful smile " I guess you like what you see huh? ".

He stood up and walked seductively over to Sky. Placing his hand on Sky's groin and rubbed it sensualy provoking a deep moan from the older man. He brought his hands north to unzipp Sky's SPD jacket then traveled south again taking the zipper with him.He shrugged the jacket off Sky's broad shoulders. Next he tugged Sky's shirt from his pants, Sky raised his arms up above his head letting Bridge get the shirt off. For a moment Bridge admired Sky's upper body. Rippling with mounds of battle given muscles. Dropping to his kness he began to work on Sky's shoes. unlacing them. Sky lifted his legs so Bridge could pull them off. Bridge left the socks on he liked having sex with Sky when he wore socks for some reason or other. He moved towards his favorite part of Sky unbutton Sky's pants, grabbing the zipper with his teeth and pulled it down. Bridge looked up at Sky, whose eyes were glazed over with complete and utter lust. Bridge pulled Skys pants and boxers down. Sky massive cock springing into view. Sky had the biggest dick Bridge had ever seen, it was long and so, so thick. The head was very bulbous. Once theyd got those articles of clothing off Sky's body Bridge stood up and whispered into the blue rangers ear

" I want to ride your cock ".

That statement had Sky laying on his back in an instant. Bridge went to there bedside table and pulled out a bottle of lube. He straddled Sky's hips and flipped open the cap of the lubrucant and dripped some onto his fingers. He slipped a lone finger into his puckered hole and let more follow it. Bridge moaned softly as he fingered himself, knowing the sounds he was making were going to directly to Sky's dick. When he felt he was open enough he pulled them out and sunk down onto Sky's member. Both men moaned as pleasure coursed through there veins.

" Jesus fuck! " Sky groaned feeling Bridges tight heat clench him.

Bridge grabbed Sky's chest for balance and started rocking forward and backward. Sky moved to grab his waist and take over but Bridge halted his movements.

" Sky do you love... and trust me? "

Sky opened his eyes and stared up at the green ranger " I do babe, more then anyone in the world. Im sorry I promise I will always be by your side ".

Bridge smiled at Sky's earestness " Do you trust me enough to try something? ".

Sky shifted under Bridge apsentmindedly " What ".

" asphyxiophilia " Bridge smiled at the clueless look on Sky's face " The practice of intentionally reducing the amount of oxygen to the brain during sexual stimulation in order to heighten the received pleasure from orgasm " Bridge spoke the words like he was quoting from some medical book. " Basicaly it's breath play, so want to try? ".

Sky studied Bridge for a bit then nodded his head. Bridge leaned down and placed a soft kiss on Sky's lips.

"Keep going, no matter what." The 'no matter what' should have concerned Sky a little, but somehow no part of him was against putting his life in Bridges hands. Bridge started riding him steadily and placed his hands over Sky's mouth and nose as he bucked up, deeper into Bridge. The sudden lack of air, of control, made Sky panic for a second, his hands grabbing Bridges thighs tightly as he got used to the sensation. Then he looked up into Bridges's calm, green eyes and his panic dissolved.

Sky was starting to feel a vague burn in his chest, but the heat in his groin by far over powered it. The thrust of his hips was uncontrollable now and from beneath Bridges hands he was groaning, gutteral noises. Sky could see the world becoming hazy at the edges and he lifted his hands from Bridge, trying to control himself through the pleasuable haze settling over him, and grabbed Bridges wrists, but it seemed he was too weak to budge him.

A half-formed thought of his lover revolting formed in his mind and he pushed it down, sure he wouldn't hurt him. It wasn't just his hips moving of their own accord now but his chest, his ribcage bucking painfully as his lungs tried to draw in air. He could feel his mouth sucktioningBridges hands without his even consciously trying to breathe. And yet still he couldn't panic again, still he was more lost in the pleasure he felt every time Bridge tensed around him on the upstroke, every time he was forced back inside his tight heat on the downstroke.

Bridge was now riding Bridge hard bouncing up and down wildly, moaning in great pleasure.

He looked down at Sky to see his flesh turning pink . It began on Sky's constantly shifting abs, and he watched it spread in seconds, as he moved, up his chest, around his neck even covering his face, the forehead over his rolling eyes.

" _Sex flush _" Bridge thought.

Rare in men, but the more skin changes, the stronger orgasm usually is. This is going to be big. Sky's whole body was shaking, trembling now, his legs beginning to bend even with Bridges weight on them, his back beginning to arch like it would break, his hands going back to the green ranger and grasping his hips. The red flush was appearing on his biceps and forearms now, and Bridge knew it wouldn't be long. He would have stroked his own cock but his hands were busy, and besides he liked cumming with no genital stimulation, watching Sky so close to orgasm was bringing him even closer to the edge, and he bounced harder seriously fucking himself with Sky's giant cock. God it felt so good, big and thick kept repeating over and over in his head, Bridge couldnt take it anymore the pleasure Sky was feeling added onto his own and ejaculated all over Sky.

As he tightened around Sky the man arched again and then came and Bridge felt himself be filled to a breaking point as wave after wave of pleasure crashed through Sky's hot, shaking body. Bridge let go of his mouth and Sky's muffled noises became hoarse yells, noises he wasn't even aware of making. His fingers were leaving deep bruises on his lovers hipss but gradually he stopped.

His breath was shaky and he was drenched in sweat, but when his eyes opened they had a distinct pleasure-haze to them. He looked utterly debauched.

" Fuck " was the only word Sky could utter. Bridge kissed him softly until Sky started kissing harder.

" Ive never come that hard before " Sky muttered. Bridge grinned

" Im sorry ". Sky shook his head

" Don't be it felt really good ". Bridge giggled

" I think you filled my whole body with sperm. He kissed Sky's neck " You know Asphyxiophilia can also encourage a refactory period of less than a minute ".

" More big words " Sky chuckled then moaned as Bridge clenched around him.

" It Means you can achieve a full erection and cum again already ".

Sky smirked at Bridge in such a way that the green ranger felt aroused and afraid. Bridge feel it, he'd unleashed Sky's dark brutal side and he felt his hole quiver at the thought of the viciously pleasurable fuck he was about to get.

END


End file.
